Cache/BREAKING.3A WB members have appeared to have joined the pol ocaust
2 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2435.15. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 9, 2016 09:52:09 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. BREAKING: WB members have appeared to have joined the /pol/ocaust Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » BREAKING: WB members have appeared to have joined the /pol/ocaust « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: BREAKING: WB members have appeared to have joined the /pol/ocaust (Read 1036 times) PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1718 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: BREAKING: WB members have appeared to have joined the /pol/ocaust « Reply #15 on: October 25, 2015, 10:11:37 AM » Quote from: S37H on October 25, 2015, 05:22:05 AM The /pol/ocaust was 2 years ago. http://blocgame.wikia.com/wiki/The_/pol/ocaust RIP JIDF/Yotsuba&! nvr5get I actually didn't know there was a polocaust b4, makes sense, but I didn't know. What shall this war be named tho? Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: BREAKING: WB members have appeared to have joined the /pol/ocaust « Reply #16 on: October 25, 2015, 10:14:37 AM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on October 25, 2015, 10:11:37 AM I actually didn't know there was a polocaust b4, makes sense, but I didn't know. What shall this war be named tho? The Skeletal War Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Gemima Hero Member Offline 1062 Personal Text why tho Re: BREAKING: WB members have appeared to have joined the /pol/ocaust « Reply #17 on: October 25, 2015, 10:15:23 AM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on October 25, 2015, 10:11:37 AM I actually didn't know there was a polocaust b4, makes sense, but I didn't know. What shall this war be named tho? The B(amf) B(rotherhood of Nod) B(Brotherhood of Zion) War Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1718 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: BREAKING: WB members have appeared to have joined the /pol/ocaust « Reply #18 on: October 25, 2015, 10:37:37 AM » Quote from: Gemima on October 25, 2015, 10:15:23 AM The B(amf) B(rotherhood of Nod) B(Brotherhood of Zion) War Aka the Trifecta. Trifecta War is nice and dandy but I think that the Trifecta Curbstomp will more accurately convey what happened for future generations. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Vypr Newbie Offline 49 Personal Text Leader of The Lost, King of the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.s Re: BREAKING: WB members have appeared to have joined the /pol/ocaust « Reply #19 on: October 25, 2015, 11:52:29 AM » Quote from: Allen Charra on October 25, 2015, 10:14:37 AM The Skeletal War Logged BLOC: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40441 BLOC TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100126 POST: http://postapocgame.com/map.php?profile=5084 Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: BREAKING: WB members have appeared to have joined the /pol/ocaust « Reply #20 on: October 25, 2015, 11:57:08 AM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on October 25, 2015, 10:37:37 AM Aka the Trifecta. Trifecta War is nice and dandy but I think that the Trifecta Curbstomp will more accurately convey what happened for future generations. Skeletal War Because it's almost Halloween and interpol is a skeleton of itself at this point. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1718 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: BREAKING: WB members have appeared to have joined the /pol/ocaust « Reply #21 on: October 25, 2015, 12:00:38 PM » Quote from: Allen Charra on October 25, 2015, 11:57:08 AM Skeletal War Because it's almost Halloween and interpol is a skeleton of itself at this point. I refuse to let this war be called a shit meme Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Lyranistan Sr. Member Offline 2-WEEK BAN FOR IMPERSONATING JELLAL 367 Re: BREAKING: WB members have appeared to have joined the /pol/ocaust « Reply #22 on: October 25, 2015, 12:05:28 PM » Quote from: Large Man on October 24, 2015, 06:08:50 PM >not mentioning that our officer was attacked by NoD >not mentioning the BAMF spy in my nation >housing Kale's alt behind our back Its like you are trying to shill your alliance into attacking us or something Woosha was a "defector" from inter/pol/ he got kicked already though. Logged Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: BREAKING: WB members have appeared to have joined the /pol/ocaust « Reply #23 on: October 25, 2015, 12:08:13 PM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on October 25, 2015, 12:00:38 PM I refuse to let this war be called a shit meme It's not a meme, their leader uses a skeleton as his avatar on the forums. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » BREAKING: WB members have appeared to have joined the /pol/ocaust SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2